Photography and Letters
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Cosas extrañas suceden cuando Emma se muda a una nueva casa cerca de un lago, lo que no espera es conocer mediante cartas a una chica.
1. Mudanza

**_Bueno, es una idea que se me ocurrio, y luego de escribirla una amiga me dijo_**

**_-¡Hey! se parece a esa película...ehm, La casa en el lago o algo así_**

**_Y me frustré pero bueno._**

**_Ya casi la tengo terminada, y pensaba subirla cuando la tuviera lista en mi pc. Peeero no resistí, pero ya se como va a ser el final así que no se preocupen._**

**_Disclaimer: OUAT_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, y otras cosas que luego nombraré, muahaha_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Photography and Letters<span>_**

Ese día los padres adoptivos de Emma Swan decidieron llevarle a la casa nueva donde se mudarían ese año. Habían comprado una el verano pasado.

Y la adolescente estaba muy emocionada, siempre amó esos paisajes nevados, verdes, con prados de flores o cosechas y lagos que ese lugar tenía.

Al llegar muy emocionada fue hasta en interior, revisando cada rincón.

Su hermanastro mayor, un idiota cabe decir, le empujó, siempre era así, a veces pero solo a veces era soportable pero normalmente no.

—No actúes, pareces de nueve—Le dijo riendo y Emma le sacó la lengua para molestarle.

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca es mi cuerpo idiota—Le dijo y se fue directo a elegir un cuarto porque no quería cederle el mejor a él.

Pero ya estaba ocupado, cuando llegó al más grande y mejor decorado tenía a el chico adentro

—Ohhh, no ese lo quiero yo—Se quejó

—No, ya lo tomé

—No es justo y lo sabes, estaba aquí primero

Y así comenzaron a pelear como era costumbre.

Cuando llegó su madrastra, acostumbrada a todo eso solo suspiró.

—… Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa aquí ahora? No debemos haber estado más de cinco minutos que ya se pelean

—Me quiere quitar el cuarto

—Pero si yo llegue primero tramposa

—De ser así, entonces Emma, es de él y no puedes quitárselo

—No es justo, siempre le consienten, es su favorito

—No digas tonterías Emma—Pero no le escuchó

—Siempre él ¿Cierto?, es todo porque es su hijo biológico—Y enojada se fue de allí ignorando lo que dijo la mujer luego.

Cerró la puerta del otro cuarto, que no era tan grande, y lo odiaba.

Le puso llave y se tiró en la cama, por suerte la llave estaba en la puerta cuando llegó.

Estaba hastiada, de bracos cruzados y mirando el techo.

_Bueno…al menos tiene una bonita decoración, _Pensó. Y era cierto, porque había como una constelación fluorescente allí arriba, y lo sabía por el color del tinte.

El frío se colaba por allí, eso solo le daba puntos extras.

Además había una entrada algo secreta en el techo, con una cuerda para abrirla y caía una escalera plegable, que llevaba a un balcón, y en la otra habitación que le quitó Thomas no había, así que ya estaba, comenzó a gustarle ese cuarto.

_Genial, te quiero cuarto, perdón por subestimarte. _Pensó acariciando la pared.

El resto del día tan solo se la pasó revisando cada recóndito rincón que había allí. Desde la azotea hasta el subsuelo aterrador, que al ser quien era no le temía, porque ella era más aterradoramente valiente.

Luego descubrió una casa cuando se puso a vagar por los bosques. Se veía vieja y desgastada. Estaba bien abandonada, abierta y entró. No había nada importante al parecer.

Así que salió afuera donde había un lindo buzón, era azul y lo único que se veía como nuevo allí.

Así que solo siguió paseando.

Lo que no vio fue que al irse el palillo que indicaba correspondencia se levantó solo indicando estar con algo.


	2. Correspondencia

**Perdón, no es que lo haya olvidado a este fic, pero por examenes y retos estuve ocupada últimamente, pero como tengo varios caps escritos ya, solo los pasaré en limpio y listo, pero por ahora espero que no se enojen, ya luego de el lunes seré libre (hasta un mes o más que me llevé Política a Diciembre porque no es mi mejor materia xD)  
><strong>

**Sin más aquí está**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Correspondencia<span>_**

Despertó con ánimos de seguir explorando, sí es que había dejado algo más que explorar.

Comió un poco y luego de que su hermano y padrastros se fueron a hacer lo suyo a la ciudad, y la madrastra le dijera que se pusiera abrigo, ya que hacía mucho frío ella se fue afuera a pasear por los alrededores.

Se llevó un Jean negro gastado. Una camisa gris, buzo azul oscuro y una gabardina gris oscura.

Además del gorro negro, unos guantes y sus botas favoritas, todo eso del mismo color.

No había forma de tener frío así, o eso creía firmemente.

Estaba más que emocionada, aunque era una chica que se emocionaba prácticamente por todo.

Esta vez se fue preparada al bosque. La primera vez que lo vio y caminó por allí no llevó nada.

Ahora tenía una mochila con, comida, ropa, porque quién sabe qué necesitará. Y otras cosas sin olvidar su amada y atesorada cámara, que tenía un toque retro.

Así al llegar entró una vez más a la casa, cabaña, lo que sea porque no sabía cómo catalogarle ya que tenía de todo un poco y entraba en cada categoría.

Ella quería revisar todo bien, así que ahora lo haría al ras.

Recorrió todo, lenta y cuidadosamente, escudriñando cada rincón que veía o sospechaba que había.

Comenzó por lo que parecía el living. Se veía espacioso, con sillones largos rojos, decoración bonita, y un televisor, pero roto…

Revisó los cajones. Solo encontró ratas.

Dio un salto rápido al verlas.

— ¡Qué asco!—Encima estaban muertas.

Abrió luego, más cuidadosamente, otra puertita, y había solo papeles en ese estante, así que los guardó por si acaso, además le daba algo de curiosidad de qué serían.

Segundo, pasó hacia la cocina, pero nada…

Estaba toda rota y vacía y como para agregar, era pequeña.

Se fue entonces directamente a los cuartos de arriba.

Entró primero al más cercano. Era de color y sensación térmica cálida.

Decoración igual de buena que el living.

Se puso manos a la obra sonriente. Primero abrió el armario.

Había solo unas cajas, y cuando miró en su interior, solo eran ropas viejas y malolientes, las cerró al acto y fue al siguiente.

En la mesa cerca de la cama, tenía seis cajones en una mesa, así que abrió uno por uno, les revisó enteros.

En varios de ellos había solo papel de carta, en otro tinta y plumas.

Curioso. A lo mejor era un aficionado a la literatura o escritor el que vivió allí.

Tomó las hojas junto a lo demás y lo guardó, después de todo esas cosas siempre eran útiles para ella que amaba escribir.

Luego de revisar todo de todo, y no encontrar casi nada relevante, descubrió que debajo de la cama había un cuchillo, tenía madera tallada como mango y de buen filo, o así lo sabía por su padrastro que amaba esas cosas y demás elementos para la caza y despellejar animales, que a su parecer era un trato muy cruel y estaba terriblemente en contra de ello, e ignoraba a su padrastro por un mes cuando lo hacía, y sin problema alguno porque se acostumbró a ello.

Lo sacó de todas formas y lo guardó, además encontró al fondo al agacharse una cajita, de manera igualmente tallada y se la guardó también una vez que intentó de todas las formas que pudo abrirla para que no funcione ni un poco.

Pasó al siguiente cuarto, era más irrelevante que el otro incluso, así que pasó al otro y al otro y así rápidamente, hasta llegar al sótano…

Y vaya que era aterrador, pero siendo ella, y al tener esa valentía inhumana, no le importó en lo más mínimo, cosa que sus amigas siempre envidiaron y se rieron cuando cualquiera intentaba fallidamente asustarla, porque no importaba nada, nunca se asustaba de verdad.

Cuando terminó fue hasta el lago, que había visto ayer pero no tuvo tiempo de visitar.

Precioso, así le describiría, se sentó al borde para apreciar eso.

Al final tiró todo lo que tenía de esa casa al pasto vaciando también de paso su mochila, y comenzó a revisar qué había tenido como botín.

No era mucho.

Tenía… una enorme cantidad de hojas, tinta, plumas, los sobres. Algo que parecía un diario que había encontrado antes, una foto, un cuchillo que ahora que lo notó tenía partes de oro, lo que le hizo pensar que era bastante valioso para su anterior dueño.

Pero como no tenía idea el por qué, simplemente pasó a ver lo segundo que le dio más curiosidad, y eso era… la foto.

La tomó en sus manos y la miró bien.

En ella aparecía una niña de pelo negro largo y lacio, además de dos personas que parecían sus padres, ya que la posición y el parecido les delataba.

Estaban abrazando a la niña, uno de cada lado de ella.

También notó que parecía de nueve la morena.

Y por el tipo de foto, desde la calidad hasta el papel supo que era hace tiempo atrás, así que se preguntaba cuántos años tendría ahora esa chica.

Se le veía tan feliz que eso le hizo sonreír también a Emma.

Con ello le dio más curiosidad sobre esa familia, así que apenas vuelvan sus padrastros les preguntaría sobre ellos, de seguro saben algo, o eso espera.

* * *

><p>Pasó algo así como unas tres o dos horas viendo el lago, leyendo un libro que se trajo, sacando fotos hasta desde arriba de los árboles, y también paseando.<p>

Y descubrió que tenía vecinos, era una granja a un kilómetro o más, pero apenas le veía, solo con el zoom de la cámara supo que era una granja.

Pero no se acercó, porque por primera vez, creyó que no sería lo correcto de hacer.

Además pronto volverían los adultos y no sería bueno que estuviera allí y no en su casa.

Todo porque eran sobre protectores con Emma, sabiendo que es una rebelde, y por ello le prohibían pasearse lejos, y eso estaba bastante más lejos de lo prohibido, solo le dejaban irse lejos con el idiota de su hermanastro Thomas, que siempre buscaba una excusa para molestarle.

Así que definitivamente…no, no se quedaría ni loca allí más tiempo y menos se iría a esa granja por más curiosidad que le diera, porque el solo imaginar que estuviera abandonada y que pudiera ir a ver qué tenía, le emocionaba.

Y tal y como predijo apenas salió de ducharse unos cinco minutos o más, sus padres llegaron.

—Hola—Les saludó primero— ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?— Preguntó llegando hasta ellos terminando de poner una toalla en su pelo.

—Claro querida

—Saben de la familia que vivió aquí antes que nosotros, ¿Qué fue de ellos?

Sus padrastros parecieron pensarlo un poco.

—Creo que habían muerto de alguna forma, que hasta ahora no se sabe si era natural o provocada.

— ¿Los asesinaron?—Se sorprendió Emma.

_Que trágico…_

_—_Como dije, no se sabe Emma, pero vivían en una casa por allí al fondo del patio, era como una cabaña si mal no recuerdo.

—Vaya…gracias, era lo que quería saber

—No hay de que, ¿Pero por qué las dudas?

—Por nada, solo curiosidad

—Ah, espera, también oí que eran tres, un hijo o hija, y los padres la madre era médica, y el padre algo militar por lo que viajaba mucho.

—Genial, gracias—Y cuando se estuvo a punto de ir pensó en otra cosa mejor— Hey…ehm, ¿Puedo salir?—Preguntó haciendo su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado.

— ¿Cómo que hey?

—Bueno, lo siento…

—Sí puedes, pero vuelve temprano y no et vayas muy lejos sino pídele que te acompañe tu her-…

— ¡No!, digo, así estoy bien, iré cerca lo prometo—Mentía. Aun le quedaba revisar el garaje de la cabaña después de todo, y la falta de tiempo desapareció con lo que sus padres le contaron más la curiosidad de saber qué tenía ese lugar.

—Y no, no volveré tarde—Agregó solo para complacerles, así se despidió con un simple "_Nos vemos después" _ y se marchó.

En el garaje, al cual llegó en cuestión de nada porque salió pitando de su casa, encontró también casi nada.

Se hubiese molestado de no ser por el genial cinturón de cuero para poner el puñal y un arma que encontró en una parte bien oculta de allí y una mochila que era obviamente con temática de bandas, y la que resaltaba por el tamaño y demás era la de Pink Floyd. Eso si que estaba muy bueno.

Así que algo feliz se comenzó a poner ambas cosas, y en el cinto guardó el cuchillo…obvio que lo ocultaría en su mochila al llegar, no quería que se lo quitasen, después de todo insistía que sea como una dama, y las chicas educadas y femeninas no juegan con cuchillos o cinturones para poner armas.

Lo que más le gustó es que la mochila al igual que el cinto era de cuero, quedaba sumamente genial.

Era muy resistente para su suerte, pero era de dudar si funcionaría con ella, porque nada era lo suficientemente resistente a Emma, y todo el que la conocía lo sabía, su capacidad enorme de romper cosas.

Así que así se dispuso a pasear un poco, y con ello llegó a una parte donde mientras daba sus pasos, se tropezó con un horrible pozo y cayó en él, no era profundo pero estaba lleno de agua que se transformó en lodo y ahora estaba ella allí…embarrándose entera.

_Genial…, _Pensó.

Estaba algo adolorida porque se dio fuerte contra ello, así que al estar así de asqueada por eso, se levantó rápidamente.

No era alguien que odiara ensuciarse, sino todo lo contrario, era bien masculina en eso, o así le decían sus padres, y a ella poco o nada le importaba y seguía igual, pero este barro olía a agua estancada y era asqueroso.

Cuando levantó la vista descubrió que era una parte del bosque bastante espeluznante donde había una tétrica casita en un árbol, y nada más le sorprendió que de verdad una casita del árbol pueda ser tétrica, eso si le llamó la atención.

Luego recordó su ropa extra, y sonrió, que bien que la tenía.

Aunque era una lástima que recién bañada se ensuciara así…pero ya que, se acostumbró a cosas así siendo como es ella.

Y como estaba lejos de casa, y allí sus padres le cuestionarían de todo al verla así, prefirió cambiarse en la cabaña, así que retrocedió los pasos dados, cuidando de ni pasar cerca de ese asqueroso pozo.

Suerte que tenía un conjunto limpio de ropa muy similar casi como si fueran las mismas, así sus padres no se darían cuenta de que salió con una ropa y entró con un conjunto totalmente distinto.

Y cuando salió de la casa, por primera vez por la entrada, ya que quedaba casi del otro lado de donde apuntaba el camino a su casa, se encontró con el buzón.

Al acercarse a él, aunque no lo creyera tenía muestras de tener correspondencia por el palillo parado mostrando correspondencia.

— ¿Eh?...pero si nadie vive aquí—Y con ello se acercó más, por curiosidad.

Así es como comenzó todo.

Con Emma abriéndolo y encontrándose con un paquete que abriría tranquilamente en casa, en su cuarto.

No tenía idea de qué pasaría luego de que hiciera eso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno ahora Emma conoce, aunque sea de foto a Regina, y como no quiero ser Spoiler solo diré que le queda un largo camino que recorrer y esa otra mujer estará en medio ;)<em>**


End file.
